Into the woods
by Tori657
Summary: Keria is caught in the middle of something she doesn't want to be caught dead in. Yet death is starting to sound good since she has escaped in the woods and is barley surviving. But that's not the worst part, she has to deal with a stubborn, mean, annoying, giant mutant turtle!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should probably wait to post this until my other stories are done but I couldn't wait! I hope you guys like this one! Please R&R!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :( BUT I do own Keria!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Keria slowly backed away from the alley; she turned and ran grabbing her phone and starting to call 911.

A rough hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, making her drop her phone which shattered when hitting the ground.

"I knew I saw a snoop." A man said. He smiled at her, his hair was spiked up and bright punk green, his face was full of scars and his breath reeked of smoke. She twisted trying to get away from the hand that had her. There was a purple streak on his hand and following with her eyes up she saw that it formed into a dragon on his face.

She let out a scream before she was cut off by his other hand being slapped down onto her mouth.

"We don't need any of that" He smirked.

He started dragging her back to the alley; Keria closed her eyes not wanting to see the combat and all the blood again.

She heard a grunt and opened he eyes slightly. Keria's eyes widen as the figure fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What's with the chick?" A larger teenager came out with a bat; he was hitting it against his hand threatingly. He also had a tattoo, but it didn't extend all the way to his face.

"Caught her snooping, she was about to call the cops." He smiled looking over at her smashed phone. "But don't worry, I took care of it."

The figure on the ground looked up at everyone around him. Keria stared at him, hoping he wasn't hurt too badly, even though the pool of blood around him would say other whys.

The one with the bat kicked the figure out of the shadows of the alley and into the light right in front of Keria and the man holding her captive.

She let out a blood curdling scream as she saw what the creature was.

He looked up at her and glared. His skin was dark green, he had a shell, but the front on is plastron, there was a large lightning bolt shaped crack. His eyes were an emerald green, and he wore a ripped up red ninja mask.

"Not to pretty is he?" Her captive asked smirking.

The turtle struggled to get up; he was glaring and growling at everyone. He pulled out two pointed weapons and stood in fighting stance. Keria tried backing away, seeing the creature was armed.

"Just give up freak." Snickered one behind her and her captor. The whole street and alley seemed to be filled with goons that had purple Dragon tattoos.

The one with the baseball bat swung. I turned my head and closed my eyes as I heard the contact. There was a loud thump, and I knew the creature had fallen, unconscious.

"He's bleeden awful bad," said a younger looking girl. "Should we just leave him her to die?"

"And let his brother's find him? No way!" called another.

"I know what we'll do with him." Said Keria's captor. "Get the van!"

* * *

_"What the, where I am I?"_ he thought looking around. Raph started to sit up. _"OW! Ok, nope, bad idea."  
_He looked around the room he was in. Things were moving and jumping around._ "Ok, so I'm in the back of a van, not good."_ His eyes landed upon a young girl curled up in a ball in the corner of the van.

She was staring wide eyed at him.

He glared at her, her eyes grew wider and she tucked her face into her knees, not wanting to look at him.

"Hey, wait; you're that snitch who almost called the police." Raph snarled. His voice had grown hoarse but he didn't care.

This time it was her turn to glare at him. She jerked her head out of her knees and stared. "Are you kidding me?" She was obviously ticked. "They were going to kill you!"

Raph shook his head. "You wouldn't have called if you knew what I was, would ya?"

She stared at him for a minute then looked at the ground. "I would've" She said quietly.

"Yeah, to have them bring cages!" Raph snarled.

She glared at him, not denying it. "I was only trying to help."

"And look where that got you!" Raph replied. He had no idea why he was yelling at her, but then again he yelled at everyone.

She put her chin on her knee and starred at the wall. It stayed quiet for a long time. Raph liked that she had finally shut up; he forced himself to sit up properly, wincing in pain.

The girl suddenly looked at him. "Stop it."

"What?" Raph sneered at her.

She winced but didn't back down. "Your hurt, stop it."

"I can take care of myself kid," He snarled "Plus, last time I checked, we shouldn't be here and probably want to get out."

"We're in a van, we can't just jump out!"

"Why not?" Raph steadied himself onto his feet, swaying a little and moaning at the pain in his leg. His head started to pound, he grabbed it and pulled his hands back with a jerk, they were covered in blood.

Raph started to panic. "What happened?"

"The whacked you." The girl said softly, peering at Raph from behind her knees.

He grunted. "Whatever." She lifted her head a little more and stared surprised at him.

He limped to the door of the trunk and felt around. "I think I can break it open."

She watched as he felt the door for a little bit longer, finally backing up; he ran full speed and rammed into the door.

He growled in pain, falling to his knees, but he got back up and did it again. The girl watched in amazement as the turtle threw its self against the metal door. Man, was he stubborn.

The door creaked, Raph smiled, he pushed himself against the opposite wall and ran full speed ramming the door. It flew open. Raph smiled. He was throbbing and everything hurt, but that didn't matter, he was free.

He looked over at the young girl who was still huddling in the corner. Raph rolled his eyes and extended his hand out towards her. She looked at it terrified.

"Geez kid, I ain't gonna bite!" Raph sneered.

She didn't seem to sure, but reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her close to his plastron. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what he was about to do. She let out a scream as they jumped out of the van.

Hitting the snow and rolling down the hill that was on the side of road, the giant turtle let go of Keria. She reached out her hands and grabbed onto a tree. She hung on, breathing and not ever wanting to let go. She heard a splash and looked down. The turtle hadn't been so lucky and had rolled right into the frozen river.

He pulled himself out gasping. He stayed on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

She slowly slid down, making sure she wouldn't have the same fate as the giant turtle.

"You ok?" She asked, still wryer about the fact that he was a giant walking, talking turtle.

He shivered, but pretended it never happened. "Yeah," He sneered gruffly.

The blood that covered his body had been washed off in the river, but was slowly creeping back all over. He slowly stood up, shaking crazy, not meeting eye contact with Keria.

"Let's get moving, we have a long way back" Raph fully stood up but gasped in pain, falling back to his knees.

Keria felt awful for the huge turtle like creature, she wanted to help it, but didn't really want to touch it.

"Ummm, you ok?" She asked crouching down next to it.

He glared at her, "I'm fine," He snapped, clutching his right leg, he stood up again, wincing, but trying not show that he was in any pain.

"I'm pretty sure you're lying." She winced when he gave her another glare.

"Whatever, what do you care anyways?" Raph growled.

"I can't just leave a hurt…" She was going to say animal but felt bad, "Person, alone."

His deathly glare didn't leave her. "Look kid, I can take care of myself, thanks for trying anyways."

"My name's not kid." Keria stood up and put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "It's," She paused, wondering if she should tell him, "Keria."

Raph rolled his eyes, "And what's your name" She asked staring at the turtle.

"Raphael" He looked down at his leg, he touched it and winced.

"Well, Raph-ae-l," She said, "We need to get you somewhere, where you won't hurt yourself."

"I told you kid, I can take care of myself."

"Keria, and not really, no you can't, nope." She said shaking her head

"And like you can?" Raph snarled

"Yes, I actually can." She looked around, not really believing herself, she had never been camping, she had always lived in the city, never left, she was born and raised there. Well, barley raised, her parents were always working and she had to learn by herself, how to live in the city of New York.

"Good for you," Raph winced and started shaking when he stood up. "I'm going home, if you want to come."

He took a step and hissed in pain, but held in the scream that was willing to come out.

Keria rolled her eyes, he was** really **stubborn. "Look, you know what, how about you stay here and I'll go find us a cave or something to spend the night in."

"There's not caves in every forest you know," He looked around, "There might be, but I'm not staying here."

"Ok, well then come along then" Keria started off down the river, watching her step, being careful not to slip in.

Raph growled, and looked around. He broke off a large branch; using his sigh to skin off the pine needles, then using it to help him follow the girl.

Raph stumbled but managed to keep up. He lost his breath a lot quicker then he felt comfortable. His body was growing numb, which was a good thing because he couldn't feel the pain, but also a bad thing because it was getting harder to walk. He stopped and breathed leaning on the stick. She tried to hide it but he could tell she was secretly looking and checking back on him every now and then. This ticked him off. That is until black dots started to feel his vision and everything started to sway. The last thing he remembered was the ground meeting his face very quickly while some one screaming out his name.

**What do you think? Please let me know, I'll try to get the next chapter to you soonish!**

**Peace out dude and dudettes!**

**-Tori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whelp, here it is! hope you enjoy it!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!  
**

**Enjoy! :D**

Donnie looked at the clock again; 3 a.m.

He sighed, Raph was never this late, sure he would leave all the time to blow off some steam, but he wouldn't take this long!

Leo paced the lair, he kept thinking back to the fight they had, the fight that had caused Raph to leave.

_I shouldn't have said that, how could I have said that? Did I really have to hit him? Sure he hit me too, but I'm older, I should be a role model, he should be able to look up to me! I'm the worse brother ever. I suck! I hope he's not too hurt…_ Leo looked at the clock, then back at the floor continuing to pace.

* * *

**_~Earlier~_**

_The punching bag swayed as it was punched over and over again. _

_"Leo's an idiot, I didn't do nothin, and yet he blames it on me, of course it's my fault. I'm the most unreliable brother he has. I'm his least favorite. I'm the rebel." Raph punched his bag harder as his thoughts zoomed through his mind. "I'm the reject."_

_"Raph?" Leo knocked slightly on the bedroom door. _

_Raph grabbed the punching bag and held it steady while he rested his head against it; He breathed heavy as sweat trickled down his face. He had been hitting the bag for two hours, and Leo had finally come to talk to him._

_"Raph? I know you're in there, I just want to talk." Leo knocked again, a bit harder this time._

_Raph didn't reply. He stayed with his head resting against his punching bag and glared at the ground._

_"Come on!" The door knob started to turn. _

_"Leave me alone Leo!" Raph yelled._

_The door swung open and Leo stepped inside. "Let's talk"_

_"No" Raph turned his back on his brother, expecting him to leave; he didn't_

_Leo shut the door behind him, "Raph I'm sorry, I overreacted."_

_"Sorrys not gonna cut it, just leave."_

_"You weren't too nice either you know!" Leo turned Raph around and glared at him._

_"Maybe because I'm sick of you thinking that I'm the one who always messes up! Maybe I'm just sick of walking into a room and getting blamed for whatever problem thats going on!"_

_"I thought it was you, I just made a mistake!"_

_"A mistake that you keep making! You always say you learn from your mistakes, but apparently this mistake doesn't matter, so it's ok not to learn and to keep doing it!" Raph Snarled_

_"Well maybe if you could control your temper and not be such a hothead I wouldn't think it was you all the time!" Leo yelled back_

_"You know what Leo? I don't care! I don't care about anything anymore." Raph shoved past Leo and opened his bedroom door._

_"If you're thinking about topside, think again. I'm grounding you." Leo smirked_

_"Grounding? Your grounding me?" Raph laughed. "I'm not a little kid Leo."_

_"I don't care, you're my little brother, and I'm your leader as well. This means you do as I say, which means, you're grounded."_

_"Maybe I don't need a leader," Raph shot back, "Maybe I don't WANT a leader!"_

_"Well I'm still you're older brother and you can't change that!"_

_Raph glared at him, "You can't make me do anything."_

_"Watch me."_

_Raph growled and then bolted out of the room; jumping over the railing past the stairs. He landed but then was tackled by Leo who pinned him to the ground._

_"Get off of me!" Raph squirmed, he tried to use his legs to kick him off, but Leo sat down on them, forcing them to stay still._

_"I told you no, Raphael!"_

_"I told I don't care!" Raph got a hand free and used it to hit Leo. Taken by surprise, Leo had given Raph the advantage to keep up and stand in battle stance. "Just let me leave and I won't pound you."_

_Leo stood up, getting into his own fighting stance. "I don't think so Raph."_

_They charged; Raph flipped and did a road house kick. Leo caught his foot and threw him over himself. Raph crashed into the wall; he got back up and punched Leo, he then slid down and knocked Leo off his balance using his feet._

_Leo jumped up and grabbed Raph as he started to race for the door. He flipped him over himself and Raph landed with a painful thud on the ground. He screamed and grabbed his shoulder._

_Raph got back up and glared at Leo, still holding his shoulder._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Raph yelled._

_"Cause I don't want you getting hurt on the surface."_

_"Well, I guess I'm not safe anywhere huh?" Raph glanced down at his shoulder._

_Leo stared at it. It was starting to swell._

_Raph grumbled something and started for the door again._

_"No Raph wait, what did you say?" Leo asked._

_Raph glared at him, "I said I hate you Leo!" He stormed off._

_"Well," Leo glared at the door Raph had just vanished through, "I hate you too! Don't come back! We don't need you!"_

_Donnie had come through the door at the exact moment. Leo stared at him as his hurt eyes became a glare._

_"How could you! He's your brother! He's never going to come back now!"_

_"Good," Leo looked down at his hands, still glaring. His face suddenly filled with horror as he realized what he had just done._

_Donnie shook his head. "Let's give him time to cool off, he'll come home…" Donnie looked at the door. "He better come home"_

* * *

Leo felt a tear go down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away, he could practically see the smirk on Raph's face.

Mikey came into the room, he walked straight past Leo, ignoring him. Leo didn't blame him; he had been a terrible leader, a terrible brother.

"Heard anything from Raph?" Mikey asks looking at the clock then to Donnie.

Mikey let out a sigh, then put a determined look on, he started for the lair door.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, concern filling him more deeply.

"I'm going to go get my big brother back, if anyone wants to come, by all means, please do." Mikey said over his shoulder.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other, and then nodded falling their baby brother to the surface.

_"Don't worry Raphie, I'll find you, and I'll make sure you get home!" _ Mikey thought. He opened the manhole and climbed out. He went to the nearest fire escape and climbing it to the roof. He looked out at the humongous city of New York, while he waited for his brothers to climb up. He sighed at all size of the city. _"Eventually." _He thought as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**So now you know why Raph was out all by himself! What's happening to him now? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see! HAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

UNKNOW PURPLE DRAGON POV:

"What do you mean they're gone?" He screamed. He's eyes looked like they had fire glowing inside of them.

I felt myself shaking. "We pulled over cause we heard a noise, and when checked on them they were gone."

He growled. "Do you know what will happen if they get back to the city?" He asked. His voice was cold and he was talking to me like I was a child. Which I kinda still am since I'm only 14.

I shook my head slowly, and he exploded.

"The snoopy girl will get away and the stupid turtle will go back to its brothers!" he yelled! "We already have a man willing to pay top dollar for that freak, and I don't want to tell him we lost it!"

I nodded shakily "We'll have a search party go and look for them; they couldn't have gotten too far right?"

"As long as you get them back I don't care what you do!" He glared down at me and leaned closer; I looked down avoiding his eyes. "And if you fail, I'll no choice but to tale Hun." My eyes widened and I looked up at his smirk.

"Got it, Izzy?"

I nodded, "Got it."

KERIA'S POV:

The turtle's breaths were going in and out in gasps. I watched its chest shakily rise and fall; scared that if I took my eyes off of him, it would stop.

I had finally found a cave, it took me two hours, but I found one.

I was still trying to catch my breath from dragging him in here, but knew that my work had only just begun.

We needed food, water, and firewood.

I stared at Raphael's wounds. There we're so many. His leg was one of the worse ones. He's shoulder was badly swollen. He's head had a huge gash through it. Those we're only the ones I could see from sitting at the opposite side of the cave from him. I was too scared to go and examine for more.

He took in a large shaky breath and started to stir.

I watched him; I don't want him to move. I'm still terrified of the thing.

I shook my head _"Him, I'm still terrified of him." _Correcting myself

I stood up and knelt down next to him. I reached out my hand; hesitated, but then placed it on his forehead.

I jerked it back; I stared at my hand. His skin was so soft, but it was burning up; he's growing a fever.

He moaned, and deciding to ignore the heat, I put my hand back on his head; wanting to comfort him.

"Do-onnie?" He whispered. His eyes slowly opened. He glared when he saw it was me.

I rolled my eyes; but a question had popped into my mind: Who's Donnie?

He started to sit up; pain growing onto his face and he let out a moan. I pushed him back down, not wanting him to hurt himself more.

"Let me go, I have to leave." He glared at me; that's when I noticed my hands were still on his plastron.

"And where exactly would you go?" I asked getting suspicious.

He looked to the side, not looking at me, sorrow feeling is golden green eyes.

The grumpy, stubborn, hot head of a turtle, could actually feel something besides anger; he felt grief, heart break, and just plain sadness.

"I'll go find some stuff to patch up your wounds and all, and then we can head back, ok?" I said standing up.

He nodded; not arguing and not meeting my gaze.

I looked back over my shoulder to make sure he wouldn't follow. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his bottom lip, trying not to scream out.

I think it's safe to say; he's not going to be following me.

I walked out of the cave and sucked in a big breath of cold air. Then slowly letting it out; watching the small white cloud form from my breath, then slowly disappear.

It had been snowing the whole time we were out here and the drag marks from me trying to get the turtle to the cave were almost gone.

I trudged through the snow making more prints that had to be covered.

I looked around. I had no idea what I was doing.

_"Water, we need water most, then food…. Or would warmth be more important than food?" _I shook my head. _"Just get all of it, and then go back."_

I went down to the rushing creek; ice chunks broke off and would float down stream.

I grabbed some ice, having no other choice since I didn't have anything to carry the water with. We will just lick these for water.

I looked around, and then headed back for the cave. I sat the ice next to Raphael; they were already melting.

"Suck on this," I said holding a small piece out to him.

His eyes slowly opened and looked at the ice; he shook his head and closed his green orbs again.

I glared at him. "I'm going to go find some food, this better be all gone when I come back!" I commanded.

The turtle didn't even flinch.

I sighed and set the ice down in his opened hand. He shivered and opened his eyes again. He started to sit up but gasped. I help him sit up and had him lean up against the wall.

"I'll be right back ok," He nodded slowly, his mind clearly somewhere else.

I sighed, _"Why me?"_

RAPH'S POV:

Everything hurts. Everything. I opened my eyes again, getting dizzy; but I forced them to stay open. I looked down at the melting ice in my hand. I was freezing; but was probably about to die of thirst so I stuck it in my mouth, letting the cold water slowly sink down my hoarse throat.

The kid, Keria, still hadn't come back yet. I don't know how long it's been; she could have just barley left, or she maybe she's been gone for days already. I shook my head. If she had been gone for days I would have been dead by now.

Thoughts starting swarming through my head;

_"Where would you go anyways?" _Keria's voice echoed through my head. I hadn't thought about that. Leo's words echoed through my head this time. _"I hate you too! Don't come back! We don't need you!"_

Every syllable was like a hot blade piercing my cold body, making it sizzle and hurt more. I glared at the wall in front of me. _"Don't worry Leo, I ain't comin back, I ain't ever comin back"_

**Please review :) Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been suffering from a extreme case of writers block, But guess what! It's gone! (For now anyways ;p) I had written some of this story during my writer's block and I just went over it and re-read it and it was BAD! so I deleted it all and restarted this chapter, and I'm glade I did!**

**Hope you guys like it, sorry its short ;p**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! but I do own Keria and Izzy (But not the gang Purple Dragons that Izzy is in!)**

**Enjoy! :D**

His eyes started to get droopy, he needed his energy to keep going, but he was using it all just to keep his eyes open. No one knew the time; they just knew it was late, and that they had to keep searching.

Mikey rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"The sun will be rising soon, we have to go back." Leo sighed.

"No! We have to keep searching; we haven't even found a clue or anything yet!" Mikey pleaded

"We won't do him any good if we're spotted by someone and are captured." Leo argued.

"What if he's hurt? He could get captured himself!" Mikey continued.

"Guys," Donnie tried to talk but his brothers weren't listening. He looked at Mikey and saw his desperation in his eyes, but the rest of him he saw Raph; anger pouring off of him, not willing to back down, determined to win the fight. He was being stubborn.

Leo on the other hand was still being Leo; He was trying to stay calm, but deep down you knew that the fire was starting to spark, and once it got started, it was hard to put out. It was like a wild fire that would spread, but in the end they would always extinguish the flame. Unlike Raph's; his fire had started a long time ago, it had never been able to be put out, it would grow and sometimes it would die down but it would never leave. This made Raphael strong. This made him stubborn and hotheaded at the same time though, but still unbreakable.

"We can keep searching until the sunrises, but I'm not risking you guys getting caught." Leo concluded, he had already lost one brother and wasn't willing to lose the other two. "I'll stay up top and keep searching after the sunrises too, so you won't have to worry." Leo had always planned to stay up and search for Raphael; he wasn't planning on going home until he had his baby brother back in his arms; safe and sound.

"Uh, guys!" Donnie said impatiently

"Why do you get to stay up and search; maybe I want to stay and look to!" Mikey had the same thoughts racing through his mind. He had never planned on going home. He's brothers babied him too much, he could take care of himself, and right now Raphael needed him, and he had to be there for his older brother, no matter what the costs.

"You won't do Raph any good if you get sick from the lack of sleep!" Leo pointed out; his anger rising. Sometimes he had to be stern with his brothers for them to listen; even if it didn't always work, he was the leader and had to think what was best for them individually and what was best for the team at the same time.

"You guys!" Donnie started to yell. Once his brothers start to fight it was hard to break the connection. He knew from his own fights with his brothers. You start yelling at each other and it seems like the whole world just disappears and you're the only two people there; you never notice the scared faces next to you, trying to get you to stop. He's been one of those scared faces. He usually is too. He was one right now.

"I can go just as long without sleep as you can!" Mikey yelled back

"I'm not saying you can't, but we can't have everyone dead tired and searching." Leo said "I'll search throughout the morning and then when night comes again, I'll go home and rest while you guys search into the night. We'll switch off until we find him." Leo lied, he wasn't going home; but he had twelve hours until the sun started to set again and his brothers would learn about his lie. But for now he just had to play along.

Mikey on the other had still wasn't going to back down. "I'm sorry Leo, but I'm not going home, not without Raph."

"Hello? Forget about me? Yeah, well um, I have some news you guys might want to hear." Donnie tried.

"Mikey, please, you're my little brother; I can't risk you getting hurt or anything." Leo pleaded.

"That's the thing Leo! I don't need to be babied all the time! I can take care of myself!" There it was, the Raph that was hiding inside Mikey. Leo stared at Mikey, seeing more Raphael in him then his usually happy, joking self.

"I'm sorry if we baby you too much." Leo said slowly. "But I can't help it. If you got hurt, and I could have prevented it, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Leo replied looking at the ground. He thought about Raph, he could have prevented Raph getting hurt; from getting mad; from leaving.

"You would blame yourself even if you had nothing to do with it." Mikey chuckled slightly. It was true. Leo would blame himself for everything, every failure, every mistake.

Leo laughed slightly. "Yeah I guess." Leo looked up; his brother was smiling. Mikey was smiling, not Raph. Leo sighed, Mikey was back, and they would get Raph back so they could be a whole team again.

"Don't do that again, Mikey." Leo said hugging his brother.

"Do what?" Mikey asked returning the hug.

Leo laughed. "Just be you, ok?"

"Ok."

"Great, I'm glad you guys made up." Donnie said annoyed. Leo and Mikey jerked, completely forgetting Donnie had been standing next to them the whole time.

He held up his phone so his brothers could see the text he had received from Casey.

"We have a clue to what happened to Raph."

**Review! Thanks :)**

**-Tori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, another short one ;p**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**R&R and all**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! BUT I do own some of the purple dragon gang members in this story :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Izzy rubbed her eyes; trying to get the tiredness out of them. It had been an hour since she had called for the search crew to come and here she was, waiting patiently for them to show up.

Tires screeched as the huge purple and black van swerved around a corner. Instantly, the banging of music and a honking car horn filled Izzy's ears. She stood up from the black van she was leaning on and watched as laughing teenagers jumped out. They noticed her and quickly gathered around. She took note that she was probably younger then everyone here. But she was still in charge. The gang members that had the punk looks and metal pipes or bats in their grasps were all going to listen to her.

Izzy took in a sharp breath. She was a higher rank then all of them; most of them hated her for it, but she had inside sources that ranked her up fast after joining the Purple Dragon street gang at the young age of 10. She glared at all of them; she knew they could beat her to death right here and now, but she didn't care. She wasn't scared of them.

"Where they heck have you idiots been?" Izzy shouted, making a couple of younger recruits wince at the sudden burst and loudness of her voice. "Mess up again and I'll tattle to Hun." Izzy wasn't one to bluff, and the gang members knew that. A couple nodded their heads, while some gulped, while others would stare at her blank-faced just waiting for her order.

"We got into a bit of trouble." Piped up one; he had a wooden baseball bat the rested snuggly on his shoulder, he was well built and tall, his hair was blonde and had the look that most girls would call the 'cute teenage boy hair flip' style, his eyes were an amazing shade of blue but still had the fiery in them that told people he wasn't afraid to kill.

"What kind of trouble?" Izzy folded her arms and squinted her eyes. Her straight black hair whooshing as she turned her head to him.

His Icy blue eyes stared back at her firey green ones. They held the gazes for a moment, letting both of their silent threats go to each other with the glares; until he finally spoke.

"We had a shipment problem, someone trying to rip us off." He explained "The boss was furious and asked us to go…" He looked around and smiled at his fellow gang members; who chuckled and smiled back, " to go and take care of some business." He finished looking back into Izzy's glare.

Izzy nodded her head. They had been ripped off before, but when people try to get the best of the Purple Dragons, the get a 'special' visit from the gang. No one has been able to survive one of these 'special' visits to tell the story at what happens.

"So, why ya call us here for?" An older one called out; his bald head sticking out from the rest of the group.

"We're going on a hunting trip" She smiled devilishly.

There were some soft chuckles from the group and even a couple of small cheers.

"There's a stickin snoop out in these woods and we need to find her and take care of her." They nodded their heads; but Izzy could still see the confused expressions on their faces grow. If it's just some stupid kid, why not let her go and die out in the woods? Why not just leave her? She can't do too much damage. We've had lots of snitches, trying to call the cops on us. Most of them end up dead or in the hospital, some get away, but who cares? The police won't ever be able to take down the Purple Dragon gang. So what's so important about her?

One middle aged teen finally decided to ask. "So what? It's just some bratty kid?" People nodded in agreement.

She smirked. "Yeah, but there's something with her." This got their attention. "Something ugly, and disgusting, and the sight of it makes you want to go and commit suicide," She felt an evil grin grow on her face, as she walked around telling them about the creature, like it was some type of scary camp fire story. "Something so bad, that even Hun has gotten his butt whopped by it!" Some people gasped, while some let out low whistles. Even a couple chuckles were heard throughout the crowd. Who on this entire Earth could take out a mountain of a man like Hun?

She laughed, "And we're going to go and capture it."

"What the heck is it though?" Said the blonde hair, blued eyed teen

"You haven't guessed?" Izzy asked putting on a fake confused face. Some people groaned as she taunted them.

"No, you little pipsqueak!" He sneered getting irritated.

She shook her finger at him, her tan skin looking darker in the light of the setting sun. "Now, now, don't want me to rank you down, now do you?" She asked smugly.

His face paled. Being ranked down was one of the worst things that could happen to you, well that, or getting kicked out of the Purple Dragons, and getting kicked out didn't mean just getting shoved through the door and being expected to go and live your life again like you were never apart of the gang, no. It meant getting killed.

He mumbled something under his breath but didn't speak up again.

"Who are we hunting?" Asked a girl with strawberry blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail; she was very pretty and you wouldn't expect her to be in a gang like this. But her looks were one of her advantages; she was one of the best in the gang. She would lure people in like a siren and then attack. He baby blue eyes locked on to Izzy's.

Izzy smiled. She got respect and she liked it, even if they hated her, she still got respect.

"The girl" She paused, watching them grow irritated. "And a turtle; a turtle named Raphael."

Looks we're exchanged before the cheers rang out.

The teens ran into the forest, with their weapons; swinging them around and whopping every now and then.

Izzy smirked as she followed them; her own metal bar spinning in her hand.

The hunt had begun.

**How are you guys liking the story? Hating, Loving? Let me know! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, This chapter is short and not my best; but I'll make it up to you with the next couple of chapters. :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Idiot, why can't he just sit still and not be as stubborn? Can't he just be like a normal person and let me take care of him."_ Keria glared at the sleeping turtle. _"No, he's not a normal person; he's not a person at all! I can't even take care of him anyways cause we're stuck here in the cruddy forest."_ Keria felt her anger rising.

Two days. It had been two days since they had jumped out of a truck and she had dragged a 200 pound turtle into a cave. Little water, no food, and she was dirty. Sometimes there's only so much a girl can take before going over boiling point. And Keria was way past that point.

But she also felt sorrow; all she wanted to do was go home and take a shower, eat a good meal, and forget about that any of this had ever happened. Forget about being shoved into the back of the truck, forget that she had eaten poisonous berries and then puked her guts out, forget about being freezing and yet having to suck on blocks of ice, forget about the turtle.

Keria watched as he groaned and rolled in his sleep; she still hadn't been able to patch up his leg. They had nothing. She had done nothing.

Keria stood up and walked over to Raphael. She examined his leg and decided that the best thing to do was to wrap it. _"At least I hope that's the best thing. I'm not a Doctor."_

Keria moved closer to the turtles face and carefully slipped off his mask. He twitched a little as she did so, but didn't wake up. She held the mask tightly and stared at his face. She smiled; then shook her head, making herself snap back to what she was doing before.

"I'll be right back," She whispered to deaf ears as she placed her hand on his plastron.

She wasn't expecting an answer, but wish she had gotten one away. He had been so quite.

Keria stood and walked down back to the refreezing river. She placed his bandana in the water and let it soak before taking it out and rushing back to the cave. She knelt down next to the turtle and tied off his leg wound. The mask didn't cover all of it, but covered a decent amount. Keria looked at his other injuries; knowing she had better take care of them now before he wakes up. She glances at his swollen shoulder. Dislocated.

Keria sighed. _"How the heck do you pop one of those back into place?" _She shuddered, not liking the sound of trying to fix Raphael's shoulder. _"I'll go back to that later, what else is there?"_

He took in a shaky breath. Keria placed her hand on his forehead. As far as she could tell; his fever wasn't getting any better.

"Raphael." She whispered. She had to get out of here, she had to go home, and she needed to take a shower.

"Raphael, wake up." She coaxed, starting to shake him.

His eyes flickered open. "Is it my turn for watch?" He asked

"No, we're going home." She said helping him sit up

"bout time!" He grumbled, "I've been trying to leave this dinky place for the past two days."

She sighed. Keria wished she had let them leave at one of those times, but he wasn't in any condition to leave. And now he's in an even worse one.

"When we get back, where will you go?" She asked

"Somewhere." He shrugged. "None of your business."

Keria sighed. "Ok, well let's go." She stood up and then tried to help Raph stand but was pushed away.

Raph worked hard not to limp, but it was pretty difficult. He broke off a new tree branch and skinned it of its needles.

"Which way?" He asked, looking around.

"I'm pretty sure that way." Keria said pointing her finger down the mountain.

"You guess or are you positive?" Raph asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"I know as much as you do." She said glaring back.

"I highly doubt it." He mumbled. "Ok, well, it's better than nothing."

Keria had second thoughts about leaving. _"I can just run and ditch him now if I want to." _She wanted to so badly; ditch the odd creature and get home safely. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. _"Go… NOW! Ok, ok go… NOW! UGH! You can do this Keria. He's an animal; he's meant to be in the woods."_

She watched as Raphael stubbornly forced his way through bushes and would break tree branches that snagged onto his skin. She watched as beads of sweat formed on his green face from the pain he was in; probably not only the pain; but also his fever.

"We can take a break" She coaxed; putting her hand on his shoulder. She quickly jerked it back; it was burning hot. "Raphael, maybe we should head back to the cave." She knew her idea had been a bad one; he was in no condition to try and make it home. "We'll wait til someone res-"

"RESCUSES US? We can't just sit around until someone comes and finds us! They would question you and then send me to scientists!" he snapped. "You go back to the cave if you want; but I'm going back to the city!"

Keria felt a growl crawl out of her throat. She was mad now. She hadn't eaten in days, was forced to suck on dirty ice when she was already freezing, she had to watch over a sick and injured turtle, and she had been sleeping on solid ground for the past 3 days. She was ticked.

"You know what! You can just go die off in the forest for all I care!" she snapped, "You can apparently take care of yourself!" Raph and Keria glared at each other; both unwilling to move first. "You're just a stupid animal; why should I care?"

"An animal! I'm more human than most of the sick people out there!" His amber eyes bore down on her. Keria was scared; yes defiantly scared of the huge, weapon wielding turtle, but she refused to show it.

"Whatever." She took her gaze away and started walking the direction she hoped was home.

A tone of thuds started sounding behind her; she whipped around. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked as the turtle threw another punch at the tree.

"I thought you were leaving me here to die. Why do you care" He replied; not taking his gaze of the victimized tree.

"I don't care" She sassed. "I'm just curious." She placed her hands on her hips

Raph clenched his bleeding knuckles. "Curiosity killed the cat." He turned and stared at her. "Haven't you realized that you being 'curious' just gets you in trouble!"

"And you bad temper doesn't!" She shot back.

Raph froze. _"Well maybe if you could control your temper and not be such a hothead I wouldn't think it was you all the time!" _Leo's words echoed in his mind.

He slouched his shoulders a bit. He wasn't welcome home anymore, he was stuck in the woods bleeding to death, and he was cold and just really wanted to keep punching his tree. To get his anger away. His anger from Leo off, from the woods, from the cold, from the girl who glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Look kid, I'm sorry." He sighed. He did have to control his temper; it was hard and painful to do, but he had to do it. "I'm just ticked off right now."

"Why? What did I do?" She asked; calming her voice down a bit, but still showing her rage.

"Well for starters you said I was an animal and-"

_"Stay cool, Raph"_

"Look, I said I'm sorry, that's gotta be enough." He glanced at her and then back at the tree; forcing himself to keep his fists at his sides.

"Fine, I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I just really want to get home; if you know what I mean." She said; relaxing herself; making sure to calm her temper also.

"I do, I guess" Raph mumbled.

"So, ummm, I would try and help with your injuries and all…." Keria started but trailed off.

Raph instinctively went to his swollen shoulder. "I'm fine, kid, let's just go home"

"I know I already asked this…" Keria said "But what ARE you going to do when we get back?"  
Raph sighed. He couldn't go home; he_ would_ go to Casey's but then Case would snitch to his brothers. He couldn't just wonder the roof tops of the sewers for the rest of his life.

Raph smiled a bit. "I'm going to get my bike."

"Your bike?" Raph nodded and started to walk, using his branch for support, through the woods. His world was dizzy and it was frying hot while freezing at the same time. He felt like puking up the nothing that lay in his stomach.

_"I'll grab my motorcycle and leave. Go as far as I can until I find… find somewhere that I can stay. _Raph thought as him and Keria slowly made their way through the leaves and bushes. "_Somewhere I'm accepted and can help protect. Somewhere I belong."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Where are you?"_ Leo glared at the city; he wanted his brother back; to have him back home.

Donnie was talking to Casey; they had found Raphael's shell-cell broken in an alley. Now it was in Mikey's hands, he held it like it would disappear, just like his brother had.

"There was also blood, and a lot of it!" Casey concluded. Donnie nodded, trying to stay calm; but you could still see the panic form in his eyes. Their brother, where ever his was, was hurt.

Casey sat down on the couch in April's apartment. He put his face in his hands. "I have no idea where he could be."

Mikey sat next to him and starred at the phone that he gripped tightly in his hand; Donnie leaned up against the wall and stared at the ground.

They were defeated; they had no idea where to go now. No idea of what to do next. No idea to on how to get Raph home.

April walked into the room; every head shot up and starred with pleading eyes at her. She shook her head and looked down; not wanting to see the pain and grief fill their eyes again.

She had been hacking into Baxter's computers again to see if any sign of Raph was there. She had easily gotten in, but there were no signs that Raph was there.

"Who the heck could have taken him?!" Leo growled; he spun around from the window to face them; looking as if he was about to punch the wall. April noticed, and not wanting a giant hole in the wall, she put a relaxing hand on his shoulder.

"Leo," She smiled at him; trying to be the calm and collected one, "We'll find him, we haven't lost one of you yet and we're not planning too."

Donnie let out a sigh "I guess that leaves us with one choice…" Everyone stared at him. Mikey's eyes grew.

They had done it so much, but that didn't mean he liked to do it. He didn't like to be mean and hurt people.

Leo only nodded; he was willing to do anything to get Raph back, to keep this family together. Even if it meant interrogating people.

"Le-" He was cut short by the loud ringtone of Casey's phone.

"Talk" Casey answered. April glared at him for answering so rude; but her glare turned to panic as his eyes widened.

He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table. The person on the other line was gasping and trying to talk really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, Angel calm down. It's ok." Casey coaxed; panic was written on his face.

_"Casey, I need your help! This is so bad! You need to get down here right now!" _Her voice said in a whisper over the other line.

"Angel, Angel where are you?" He asked; he stood and placed his hands on the table that the phone was on. He stared at the phone as if it would give him all the answers.

_"I'm hiding at your grandma's old farmhouse." _She was calmer now, but anxiety still filled her voice.

"What the heck are you doing there?" He asked

_"Please get here soon, Casey. I'm in trouble and so is…" _She was cut off by another voice.

_"Angel? What are ya doing in here?" _The voice was muffled but still clear.

_"Hey, Izzy." _The room had grown deathly quiet as they strained their ears to hear every word that was heard. _"Just getting more weapons and stuff, he's not going to be easy to capture you know." _

The other girl laughed. _"I know, that's why we have the best of the best out there. Now hurry up or you won't get have any fun yourself."_

It was quite; so quite that you would be able to hear a pin drop on the other end of the phone; finally Angel spoke up. _"Casey, please get here soon. I don't know how long he's going to last out there." _

"Angel, what's going on? Who's out there? Who are you with?" Casey commanded, worry growing over him.

_"I have to go; please hurry!" _Then the line went dead.


End file.
